


Day 13 – Because I can

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Today Lucifer was in a devilish mood, and he took it out on his poor boyfriend.





	Day 13 – Because I can

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Leaning back in his comfortable armchair, Lucifer fiddled around with the remote to a vibrator. In front of him, restrained with black leather cuffs and silvery chains, his boyfriend lay on their shared bed. The chains went from the handcuffs to the bedposts and a matching set kept Castiel from moving his legs.

 

Completely immobile, Castiel lay in the middle of their bed breathing heavily. Lucifer was surprised that his lover was able to withstand his little for so long. Castiel had no way to move, and Lucifer had done nothing but play with the remote of the thick and powerful vibrator he had pushed into his boyfriend’s ass. Almost an hour passed and Castiel was still able to keep himself from cuming.

 

Smiling, Lucifer was proud at Castiel. His cock was swollen and red while his belly was covered in a large amount of precum.

  
Getting up from his comfortable position, Lucifer strolled over to the bed and sat down next to Castiel who looked at him with feverish eyes. “Please, Luce. I’m still able to hold myself back. I promise. I’ll be good for you.” Smirking at Castiel’s deep and strained voice, Lucifer had no doubt that Castiel would be good for him.  
  
Lucifer straddled Castiel’s thighs and looked down at his boyfriend’s cock. With a careful touch, Lucifer let his index finger wander from the sensitive and slippery head down to Castiel’s balls before he pressed against the base of the vibrator still resting in his ass. Switched off for the moment.  
  
Bending forward, Lucifer pressed his lips to Castiel, and he could feel how all tension vanished from his boyfriend’s body… and that was the moment Lucifer switched the vibrator back on to the highest setting.  
  
Howling, Castiel back bowed off the bed as Lucifer fixated his hips with a hard grip of his hands to make sure that the vibrator would hit every sensitive spot within Castiel.  
  
It took Castiel only mere seconds to lose control over himself, and his orgasm painted his belly, and chest white and a few droplets hit Lucifer as well.  
  
Grinning, Lucifer let the vibrator work on Castiel for a bit longer until his little angel started to whimper at the overstimulation before he switched the toy off and pulled it carefully out.  
  
Castiel shivered hard but looked at Lucifer. “Why did you do that? I wanted to be good for you.” Tuning his smirk down to a loving smile, Lucifer placed a kiss on Castiel’s lips. “Because I can, my love, and you _are_ good for me. I have more plans for you for tonight.”  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
